<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不按理章出牌 by sachi930</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351397">不按理章出牌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachi930/pseuds/sachi930'>sachi930</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachi930/pseuds/sachi930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO文<br/>Alpha x beta<br/>抱歉，其他的還不清楚⋯</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不按理章出牌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>是beta。</p>
<p>在史蒂芬的位置坐了一個beta。</p>
<p>在一群氣勢凌人的alpha裡，出現一名融入背景的beta。若非亞歷山大要確認所有高層都到場，他也不會注意到這beta的存在。</p>
<p>「你是……」</p>
<p>「您好，總裁。我是林博格先生的代理，林悠然。你們可以叫我林，或是叫我約翰。」Beta微笑，原本就小的單眼皮瞇成兩條線。</p>
<p>「史蒂芬呢？」</p>
<p>「林博格先生他……應該說，他的好事將近了吧。」<br/>在座的alpha們有些目瞪口呆，有些露出竊笑，但看得出來每位都為史蒂芬好事將近而感到高興。</p>
<p>亞歷山大嚴厲要求特別是位居高層的alpha們身邊都有一位beta助理便是為了以防像今天這種不時之需。雖然alpha的工作能力是有目共睹的，但是為了愛情可以赴湯蹈火的行為卻讓人不敢恭維。哪天為了追求真愛消失幾個星期一個月，無論是大小公司都讓人吃不消。亞歷山大身邊的助理——該說是秘書——是位經驗豐富的中年beta，可是他重金從其它公司聘請的，隨時可以勝任他的位子，擔當一名國際大銀行總裁。</p>
<p>只不過，beta們真的太不起眼了，也鮮少機會碰到，亞歷山大對眼前的林悠然一點印象也沒有。</p>
<p>他不禁上下打量林悠然。</p>
<p>這位亞裔的beta看起來不過三十左右，穿的是毫無個性可言的白襯衫、黑西褲，不過剪裁合身，顯得他的身型修長。架在鼻梁上的銀框眼鏡讓他的臉添增書卷氣，不過反而讓他看起來蒼白無血色。能做到史蒂芬助理的位置，想必能力不凡，畢竟史蒂芬不是一般的挑剔，也因為這樣，才到現在才找到真命天子……雖然現在還是單身寡人的他也沒那立場說人。</p>
<p>整場會議下來，林悠然開口少，但都能切入重點，說起話來有條不紊，清晰有力。雖然缺少史蒂芬的舉一反三，不過在一群強勢，偶爾得理不饒人的alpha裡，他的……柔順，有如一縷春風拂面，甚至可以在不經意間擔任打圓場的角色，讓會議進行得十分順利，使亞歷山大對他刮目相看，讓他對自己一直在考慮的策略蠢蠢欲動，彷彿看到一道曙光。<br/>會議在午餐時間才結束，亞歷山大趁悠然還沒離開時，叫住了他。</p>
<p>「約翰，我有事情想和你商量。如果你不介意的話，我們邊吃邊聊。」亞歷山大建議道。「我下午要出席另一個會議，今天大概不會回公司了。」</p>
<p>「了解了。」</p>
<p>悠然三步併兩步快步走回辦公室，放下資料後穿上西裝外套，跑回亞歷山大的辦公室。已經穿好外套的亞歷山大把工作交代完後，轉身望向悠然。</p>
<p>亞歷山大今天難得穿了套淺色西裝，加上金黃色的頭髮，整個人猶如在發光一樣，讓先少有機會近距離看到他的悠然不禁多看了兩眼。</p>
<p>「走路可以嗎？就在這附近而已。」</p>
<p>「沒有問題。」</p>
<p>「那我們先走了。」</p>
<p>亞歷山大對自己的秘書打聲招呼，便邁開步伐。悠然匆匆對秘書點個頭，尾隨而上。</p>
<p>從電梯裡到大廳外，站在亞歷山大身後的悠然感受到公司職員對這位高高在上的CEO充滿敬畏和仰慕，哪怕同樣是alpha，看到他的瞬間依然會露出崇拜的表情，大多數都只敢在遠處觀望，稍有勇氣或剛好靠近的會出聲打招呼，但也僅止於此。至於這是亞歷山大自帶的光環還是身為alpha的氣量則不得而知。</p>
<p>悠然以為亞歷山大會帶他到隨便一家三明治店或餐廳解決。當他們踏入一棟工作樓，搭電梯到接近頂樓的會員制餐廳時，他不由自主拘謹起來，連忙緊隨在後，深怕走遠了就被請出去了。</p>
<p>「午安，沃德先生。」</p>
<p>樣貌清秀的餐廳經理站在大門的櫃檯前，遠遠看到亞歷山大便對他微笑打招呼。面露微笑。</p>
<p>「有房間嗎？」亞歷山大一邊將外套交給工作人員一邊問他。</p>
<p>「已經預留給您了，沃德先生。是您喜愛的位置。」</p>
<p>「謝謝。」</p>
<p>雖然非常不明顯，不過悠然瞄到亞歷山大塞給經理的紙鈔，暗歎果然不是他這層次的人進得來的地方。</p>
<p>座落在A級工作樓裡的餐廳佔了一整層樓，裡面裝潢得像紳士俱樂部，背景音樂是真人彈奏而非音響播出。如他所料的，這裡的客人幾乎都是alpha和omega，像他這樣的beta以工作人員居多。</p>
<p>經理帶領他們到餐廳深處的隔間，裡面除了一張寬敞的兩人桌外，角落還擺了一張單人椅，頭頂有一盞小巧漂亮的水晶吊燈。</p>
<p>「給我套餐就好，不要甜點。你呢？」</p>
<p>「請給我一樣的。」</p>
<p>「好的。」</p>
<p>經理放下厚重的門簾，隔絕所有外面的聲音，房間瞬間鴉雀無聲，和正在高峰時期，和正在高峰時期，人滿為患的餐廳形成兩個世界。</p>
<p>悠然第一次到這麼高級的餐廳，在古色古香的扶手椅上坐立難安。雖然是銀行的CFO助理，但他鮮少有需要出席餐會，更別提是服務alpha的地方。桌上的銀餐具亮得可以閃瞎人，上面還刻有餐廳標誌，排列整齊得像是迎接國家級貴賓。</p>
<p>「史蒂芬有跟你說他什麼時候會回來嗎？」</p>
<p>悠然收回注意力，抬頭對亞歷山大露出微笑。</p>
<p>「這他沒說，總裁。不過他昨晚飛回瑞典去了，沒訂回來的機票。」</p>
<p>「我們以後要一起工作，你叫我名字就好。」亞歷山大捏捏眉頭。</p>
<p>「不過正好，比起史蒂芬，你更適合這項計畫。約翰，你對各層的經濟分佈了解多少？特別是beta近年來的發展。」</p>
<p>「Beta嗎？」悠然思考。「Alpha還是佔有全世界百分之六十的經濟，beta和omega各分一半，不過beta有成長趨勢，現在比去年增加了百分之二吧。」</p>
<p>「我也是注意到這點。」亞歷山大同意地點頭。「Alpha還是掌握了這世界的經濟大權，這是無可否認的，但是身為金融業，若想有所突破，光靠alpha還是不行。我想要開發beta這一塊，你認為如何？」</p>
<p>悠然睜大眼睛，不可置信地望向他。</p>
<p>這社會上當然有為beta和omega提供金融服務的銀行，但因為經濟情況和階層問題，像佛羅斯特這樣的大銀行，顧客非富即貴，顧客自然都是alpha，即使沒白底黑字寫出來。身為總裁的亞歷山大說出要招收beta為顧客，絕對是足以震撼社會的大新聞。</p>
<p>光是想像，便讓同為beta的悠然熱血沸騰。</p>
<p>「我覺得可行，�沃德先生。」悠然壓下激動的情緒，腦內的螺旋不停運轉。「Beta這五年來的經濟狀況有成長趨勢，除了有不少坐上管理層，出來創業的也不少，想必未來會需要更多金融支持，企業或個人方面都有。�沃德先生您想開發哪一塊呢？」</p>
<p>「我還不確定。這也只是我的想法，還沒定案，一切還要看研究報告才行。」亞歷山大繼續說。「所以我想拜託你從內部的角度去研究這可能性，提交一份報告給我，沒問題吧？不急，但也別拖太久。」</p>
<p>「我知道了。」</p>
<p>亞歷山大滿意地點頭，吃了幾口菜，忽然想到什麼似的再次抬起頭。</p>
<p>說完，他默默低頭，吃眼前的牛排三明治。肥瘦適中的牛排加上蔬菜、芥末醬、稍微烤過的麵包，搭配番薯條和加有黑松露油的蔬菜沙拉，對悠然來說是太多了些。</p>
<p>好不容易吃掉四分一的三明治，他喝一大口氣泡礦泉水，眼睛不經意瞄到亞歷山大，對上他的藍眸。</p>
<p>「跟我在一起，你有壓力嗎？」</p>
<p>「咦？」悠然不解地看他。</p>
<p>對於話題忽然的轉變，他有些反應不過來。</p>
<p>「有覺得力不從心，或是心跳加速嗎？」</p>
<p>「沒有……？」他小心翼翼回答。</p>
<p>「是嗎？」亞歷山大往後靠著椅背而坐，表情有些許放鬆。「我接觸的beta少，除了我的助理外，你是第一個和我一起吃飯的beta。」</p>
<p>——果然是高高在上的alpha……</p>
<p>「不過，我也很少和omega接觸就是了。Alpha和omega相處久了，事情就會變得複雜，你也知道的。」</p>
<p>「辛苦您了……」</p>
<p>「我在大學生活認識一些beta，他們不太接近我，說有壓迫感，但是看你沒什麼問題。」</p>
<p>說著，亞歷山大的眼睛再度上下打量起來，只不過比起之前在會議裡對他能力的評估，這次更像是對他個人的評估，活像是要用眼神把他的衣物扒開，看個徹底。</p>
<p>「大概是習慣了吧？」悠然習慣性地歪頭。「我爸爸曾擔任外交官，讓我有機會認識不少alpha。」</p>
<p>悠然的父親身為beta，靠一己之力坐上外交官的位置，悠然因此入讀以alpha佔大多數的菁英學校。說沒被欺負過是騙人的，但隨著年齡的增長，alpha們有了其它生活重心，他的存在感也越來越低，從此相安無事唸到大學畢業。</p>
<p>「令尊還在擔任外交官嗎？」亞歷山大頗為佩服地挑眉。「沒想跟隨他的腳步嗎？」</p>
<p>「已經退休了。政治對我來說太複雜了，不是我駕馭得了的。」</p>
<p>在他進大學以前，父親便明確表明，不期望他進政治界，他想做什麼都可以。</p>
<p>悠然悠然，悠然自得，也是父親對他的期望，不求大富大貴，只要快樂就好。</p>
<p>「你跟史蒂芬多久了？」</p>
<p>「兩年。」他頓了頓，繼續說：「我是在彼得森先生的引薦下得到這份工作的。」</p>
<p>亞歷山大停下吃飯的手。</p>
<p>「彼得森？大衛·彼得森，我的助理？」</p>
<p>「是的。我在上一份工作和彼得森先生認識，他便把我推薦給林博格先生了。」</p>
<p>「我居然不知道。」還是忘了？應該是不知道，大衛鮮少跟他聊工作以外的事。</p>
<p>「不過史蒂芬很難搞吧？他是真正的貴族，和我這種有名無實的貴族不一樣，手機裡可是有瑞典皇室的電話號碼的。這次回去如果真的結婚了，很有可能會繼承家業，就不回來了。」</p>
<p>「林博格先生態度是冷漠了些，不過他人很好，教會我很多東西。」</p>
<p>除了剛開始被電得很慘外。</p>
<p>「既然是史蒂芬訓練的，就表示你絕對可以勝任。」</p>
<p>亞歷山大吞下最後一口三明治，將手邊的咖啡一飲而盡，露出滿足的表情。</p>
<p>「偶爾可以這樣輕鬆自在的吃飯感覺也不錯。我要去開會了，你繼續坐著沒關係。這裡的蘋果派不錯，跟他們的波特酒是絕配，你不用客氣，盡量點，他們會記到我的賬上的。」</p>
<p>「不了，我待會也有會，要回去準備才行。」</p>
<p>亞歷山大望了望他，然後繼續穿上經理送進來的外套。</p>
<p>「……我有時會忘了你也有工作要做。那你要把剩下的打包嗎？」</p>
<p>悠然看一眼只吃一半的三明治，尷尬點頭。</p>
<p>「我會叫人安排，你先坐著吧。明天辦公室見。」</p>
<p>語畢，他撥開門簾，匆匆離開。悠然這才注意到房外單身的omega視線都跟著亞歷山大走，無論是自願或被迫的，眼神裡都帶有情慾的味道。有些beta也會不自覺被他所吸引，多看他兩眼。</p>
<p>身份尊貴的alpha多多少少都會在旁人的注目禮下過日子，不過他第一次看到如此明顯——或是誇張——的注視，宛如在紅地毯上的大明星般。他一直以為他在公司裡那麼引人注目是因為他是高高在上的CEO，現在證明了不只這麼簡單。更讓悠然敬佩的是，亞歷山大似乎已經很習慣這樣的生活方式，絲毫不感覺一絲不適。</p>
<p>悠然頓時理解亞歷山大話裡的輕鬆坦然對他而言是多麼難能可貴。</p>
<p>「林先生，您的食物打包好了。」</p>
<p>這時候，經理拿了一個紙袋進來，交給悠然。</p>
<p>「謝謝你。」</p>
<p>「不客氣。另外，這是我的名片，上面有我的手機號碼，我叫路卡，歡迎林先生隨時聯絡我。」</p>
<p>悠然抬起頭，望向迷花眼笑的beta，理解地露出微笑。<br/>「謝謝你，路卡。這是我的名片。你幾點下班呢？」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>